Steve, qu'il s'appelle
by Skaelds
Summary: Ne t'endors pas, j'ai une histoire à te raconter. Une histoire qui mêle deux idiots, trop bêtes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils pouvaient perdre. Tu es d'accord pour m'écouter ? [Stony]


« - De quoi est-ce que tu veux que je te parles ? Ne t'endors pas, j'ai une histoire à te raconter. Une histoire qui mêle deux idiots, trop bêtes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils pouvaient perdre. Tu es d'accord pour m'écouter ? »

Tony sourit, promène ses doigts sur la chevelure qui lui faire face. La tête de l'autre est posée sur ses genoux, l'écoute attentivement, une sorte de petit sourire aux lèvres. Comme pour dire que peu importait, il serait là à chaque fois pour lui, pour l'entendre dire ce qu'il voulait, qu'il raconte ses histoires.

« - Merci. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes, qui se battent, qui se regardent, qui s'ignorent. »

Il marque une pause, réfléchit une seconde. Son air amusé l'a quitté, il est profondément plongé dans son histoire. Il veut que l'autre l'écoute, il veut pouvoir lui dire, alors il abat ce mur entre son cerveau et sa langue, et parle.

Juste parle.

« - Au début, ça avait commencé par des moqueries, des petites piques échangées. Steve, qu'il s'appelle. Steve, tu sais, c'est celui que mon père a toujours admiré, auquel il m'a toujours comparé. Alors je ne l'aimais pas au début, pas du tout. J'étais jaloux, jaloux et bête. Alors je lui lançais des phrases blessantes, assassines. Parce que je suis comme ça, parce qu'il m'a apprit il y a longtemps à arrêter de me protéger avec ça. »

Il renforce sa prise sur celle qu'il a dans les mains, il sourit encore. L'autre l'écoute, veut savoir. Tente de se redresser mais Tony l'en empêche, ses yeux pétillant.

Pas tout de suite, il n'a pas terminé.

« - Il y a eu beaucoup de choses entre tout ça. Rodolphe - paix à son âme - Ultron, des bagarres, encore des batailles. Et puis on a commencé à s'amuser lui et moi, à plaisanter. On s'entraidait, sur le champ de bataille, on était pas trop loin l'un de l'autre. Les autres riaient à propos de nous, nous disaient gentiment qu'on finirait par se marier. Et tu sais comment il réagissait ? »

Tony pose une main sur le visage sur ses genoux, il continue encore de sourire en lui faisant signe de se taire. Pour l'instant il doit écouter, et ensuite il pourra parler.

Peut-être.

« - Il était gêné. Il était gêné malgré ses quatre-vingt dix kilos de muscles et pas un pet de graisse. Il était vraiment magnifique comme ça, il l'est toujours, je te rassure. Et moi je le prenais en plaisantant, je l'attrapais par la taille en faisant semblant de le demander en mariage, et il finissait par rire. J'aime son rire. »

Il se perd un peu dans ses pensées. Une vague lueur de nostalgie passe dans ses yeux, il s'y perd un moment, il s'y fond pour ne se remémorer que ces instants.

Rien que ça pour le moment, il ne veut rien de plus.

C'est la main de l'autre qui le ramène à la réalité, qui le tire vers le monde.

Et Tony reprend.

« - Pardon, un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Il y a eu Bucky, des complications, Civil War. Et puis tout a fini enfin par rentrer dans l'ordre, tu sais. On a attendu longtemps mais on s'est retrouvé et la tour est encore plus devenue un foyer pour Avengers en manque de compagnie. On aurait dit une agence de couples ! J'avais trop attendu, il avait trop attendu lui aussi, alors ça s'est fait tout seul. Il avait failli se faire toucher par un tir, on a beaucoup hurlé. Longtemps. »

Il rit doucement, pas comme son rire amusé habituel.

Caresse une fois de plus les beaux cheveux sous sa main, se concentre pour continuer.

« - Alors il m'a fait taire pour une fois. La première fois. Il m'a attrapé la nuque, tu vois, comme ça. » s'arrête Tony en joignant le geste à la parole. « - Et il m'a embrassé. » Il se penche vers l'autre, embrasse sa joue. « - J'étais surpris, vraiment surpris, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment, j'ai répondu. Et à partir de ce moment, tout est parti en vrilles. »

Il se détourne un moment pour réfléchir aux mots qu'il va dire, puis hausse les épaules. Tout ça viendra sur le moment.

« - C'était un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, et tous les Avengers nous avaient vu. Il a rougi, s'est détourné tandis que les autres applaudissaient et a voulu partir. Mais non, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Alors je l'ai attrapé, je l'ai embrassé et ait dédié un sourire immense aux autres. C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il entend le tonnerre gronder dans le ciel au loin, une goutte glisse sur son visage. Il la chasse avec son pouce alors qu'elle est suivie d'une autre puis d'une autre.

Tony lève les yeux vers le ciel déchainé, avant de reprendre.

« - Steve, il est un peu comme la lumière qui me tirait des ombres. Un vrai soleil ! Quand il entre dans une pièce, toute l'attention se dirige sur lui alors qu'il ne le veut pas pourtant. Mais on s'en fichait, on était quand même heureux. »

S'arrête un instant une fois de plus, regarde le visage de l'autre dont les yeux se sont fermés, qui tombe peu à peu endormi.

« - Ne dors pas, je n'ai pas fini. » le réveille-t-il. « - Il y a eu des guerres, des batailles encore et encore. Tout s'enchaînait, et on ressemblait à un roc. Contre vent et marée, dit-on. Grâce à Steve et sa présence. Si tu savais... »

Une nouvelle goutte tombe.

Il caresse les cheveux blonds trempés de la main, regarde avec un sourire triste. Il ramène sa paume mouillée vers lui, continue de caresser les cheveux. « - Ne t'endors pas. »

« - Et puis il y eu aujourd'hui. Et Steve est tombé. Pour la première fois, il est tombé. »

Le tonnerre gronde dans le ciel, mais il ne pleut pas.

Et la nouvelle goutte a un goût salé.

La main est trempée. Les cheveux aussi. Mais pas d'eau.

 _« - Ne t'endors pas. Je t'aime. »_


End file.
